


We Are Surprising You, Silly!

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, child Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a special day Charles and little Alex surprise Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Surprising You, Silly!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicuriosrohirrim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bicuriosrohirrim).



> A great great thanks goes to my bicuriousrohirrim, who inspired this story telling me of a couple he saw the other day. Thank you honey for letting me write this. <3

Little Alex was running after some other kids in the school garden. He was one of the few children whose parents both worked and had to stay in school for after-school activities, but usually the teacher let them play in the garden for a while and if, after a couple of hours, their parents hadn’t come to pick them up she would bring them inside and help them with their homework.

But today, was a special day, Daddy Charles had promised to come and pick little Alex up earlier than usual. He had still decided to enjoy his time in the garden though. So, the kids had started a game of tag and he was running away from his friend Armando that was ‘it’, when Mrs. MacTaggert called after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around towards the doors.

“Daddy!” He shouted sprinting towards him.

“Hey, little boy! Were you good for Mrs. MacTaggert, today?” Charles gathered him in his arms.

“Yes! Today we learned the mulpli… multili…”

“Multiplication, Alex.” Mrs. MacTaggert corrected him.

“Yes, the multiplication tables!” He smiled a toothy grin.

Charles chuckled at his son antics. “Come on, it’s time to go. Say goodbye to Mrs. MacTaggert.”

“Goodbye Mrs. MacTaggert!” The kid waved furiously at her over his dad’s shoulder.

“Goodbye, Alex, see you tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. Xavier.”

Father and son walked out of the school hand in hand. They stopped at the ice-cream parlour at the corner and Alex treated himself with a strawberry ice-cream. Then, together they walked to the nearest subway stop while Alex went right ahead talking his head off about his day. The kid kept on talking about this and that other friend the whole train ride.

“Come on, Alex, stand up. Careful, grip the pole, next one is our stop.” Charles told him a few seconds before the recorded voice announced the next stop.

“But, Daddy, this is not the right stop for home.” They boy corrected him. His parents had taught him, which one was the right stop in case he ever got lost.

“Oh, did I not tell you?” Charles asked with innocence in his voice.

“What, Daddy?” Impatience permeating his words.

“We are surprising Papa, today. He has been having some long and difficult weeks at work, but today he told me he was going to present the project he has been working on and he will be able to get out of work earlier.”

“Really?” The little boy exclaimed amazed while they got off the train.

“Yes, really.”

Grasping the little hand attentively in his, Charles guided Alex out of the station and across the street to a tall office building. They entered and at the reception desk, he asked for two visitors’ passes and was directed to Erik’s office.

When they went on the lift, Charles crouched down to be at Alex height.

“Now you have to be really really quiet, Alex, so that Papa doesn’t hear us coming through, alright?

“Okay Daddy.”

When the doors slid open, sitting at the front desk there was a secretary Charles had never seen, who greeted them asking who they were looking for. Charles explained he was Erik’s husband and little Alex was their son, when she cooed at the boy he asked her not to inform Erik that they had arrived because they were surprising him.

They stealthily walked out and walked down a wide corridor until they reached a door marked with a nameplate that said “Erik Lehnsherr” and in a smaller character “Lead Engeneer”.

Charles knocked lightly, gesturing to Alex to keep quiet a little longer.

“Come in.” Came the muffled voice from inside. Charles opened the door and nudged Alex ahead.

“Papa!” The little boy cried running into the room. Erik, who was arranging his things in his bag, raised his head in surprise. He had just enough time to brace himself that the little havoc that was Alex crashed with his legs.

“Hey, Liebling, what are you doing here?”

“Papa! We are surprising you, silly!”

“And that you surely did.” He smiled sweetly, picking him up and kissing his cheek. Alex pulled a face cleaning his chubby cheek with his palm.

Charles approached them with a wide smirk on his lips. Erik’s and his eyes met over Alex head. Both their smiles widened and Charles leaned in to kiss lightly those sinful lips.

“Gross!” Muttered Alex, but he encircled both his parents’ necks nontheless.

“Are you ready to go?” Charles whispered still close to Erik’s lips.

“I just need to put away some more stuff. Then we can go.” Erik muttered loosening his tie.

When he put Alex down, the boy run to his chair and sat there, spinning around under the amused eyes of both his parents. Erik set out to arrange his stuff with Charles eyes fixed on him.

“What do you think about going out to our favourite diner for dinner?” Charles murmured breaking the silence that had permeated the office.

“Yes! Yes! Can we go, right, Papa?” Alex exclaims jumping off the chair and running to his Vati.

Erik smiled sweetly, “Of course we can.”

Charles grinned widely and convinced Alex to move out of the way so that Erik could finish his business at the desk. When all was packed, they walked out of the office and got in the lift to reach the garage floor. They got in Erik’s car, Alex safely buckled in his car-seat, and drove towards their neighbourhood where the diner was.

They soon made it to there, and started circling around the block looking for a place to park. After a while Charles saw a parking spot empty and directed Erik there.

They got out of the car and Alex was quickly grabbing both their hands, smiling up at them. It had been quite a while since the little boy had both his parents all to himself.

“Daddy, make me swing!”

“Alex, you are getting to heavy.” Charles reprimanded him.

“Pretty please? Just once!”

“Come on, Charles, we are not so old that we can’t swing our own child.”

“Fine. Get ready. One, two, three!” And Erik and Charles swung the little boy in the air between them. Delighted giggles escaped those small lips.

“Once more! Once more!” The two men looked at each other over the boy’s head and agreed, preparing to swing the kid one more time. When the kid touched the pavement again, Erik tugged lightly at his arm and then lifted him in his arms, making him sit comfortably on his hip. Alex sweet smile broadened as he hugged his Papa's neck.

Some meters ahead, a girl was leaning against a lamppost busy texting on her phone. When she heard those lighthearted snickers, her head lifted up. What she saw warmed her heart, a cute little and unusual family was coming right at her, the child first swinging between the two parents and then securely held in one of his father’s arms. She followed them with her gaze until they entered the diner.


End file.
